1. Field of the Invention
This invention in general relates to electrochemical cells, and more particularly to a long-life, metal-air battery which may be placed in a concealed location.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal-air batteries are typically used to provide power for long, unattended operating periods such as may be required for railroad signaling devices and channel buoys, by way of example. These batteries use oxygen from the air to generate electrical energy and must be continuously supplied with fresh air to function. If these batteries are utilized in a location which lacks sufficient oxygen for operation, polarization, i.e., loss of voltage, could result and ultimately lead to complete battery failure.
The present invention provides an arrangement whereby a metal-air battery may be used in a hidden location such as underwater or in the earth, while still maintaining proper operation with an adequate supply of air.